1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a container body, to a container body as such, and to a container comprising such container body.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal containers are used for packaging food and non-food, as well as beverages such as pressurized beverages. Such containers may have a diameter in the range of 40-150 mm, such as 96 mm and 127 mm. With an increase of diameter, the thickness of the metal walls is to be increased as well in order to allow for sufficient axial strength and for sufficient resistance to radial compression. Presently there is a high demand for using smaller thicknesses for making containers in order to cut costs for metals used.
Accordingly, the present invention has for its object to provide a container body for a container, which container body will have a sufficiently high axial strength and in particular a high resistance to radial compression although made from thinner metal materials.